


epilogue

by orphan_account



Series: along the invisible curve [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7th in "along the invisible curve" - reconciliation and new beginnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	epilogue

_Summer 2006_

 

"Thanks, guys," he repeated for the probably fiftieth time and prodded one of the moving boxes with his foot.

Tessa rolled her eyes and snipped at his forehead before she vanished into the kitchen to get a cup of tea. Meryl grinned. "Don't mind her. She's just realized how much she'll miss you."

Johnny sniffed. "I'll miss you too. I can't thank you enough. I would have been _stranded_ without you!"

"Don't," Meryl shrugged. "You know we never minded. And you were hardly ever here anyway."

"But still, stealing one of your two rooms -"

"It's not like we need more than one," Meryl waved him away.

Outside a car honked. His brother waved when they went outside. Meryl carried some of the boxes outside. Brian left his car parked on the side of the street, ignoring the angry honks of the other drivers who had to drive around it.

"So, ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes. Thanks."

"Let's just hope the car's big enough for all your stuff."

"Hey," Johnny said. "I don't own a lot of crap anymore. You helped me sell half of it on Ebay!"

"Yeah. But your half is another man's whole life's possessions, so."

"Shut up, cheeky brat," Johnny said. Then he tackle-hugged him.

"Ugh," Brian said. "Get off me!"

Johnny grinned. "Let's pack it all up and get going. A cabbie will have an apoplexy otherwise and crash into your car."

The girls helped him move everything in and it _barely_ fit, and only because Brian'd been to New York a few times over the past few months and had always taken many of Johnny's things home. Johnny's new apartment - a room, kitchen area and a bathroom, but all his - was a horror to navigate to through the streets of the city. They did arrive safely, though, traffic making it about an hour when it was just a few miles. It was a nice place; closer to work, a little designer shop around the corner. He wouldn't have to drive long hours anymore just to get there.

"I'll pop upstairs and unlock the door and then we'll start bringing up my things," he told Brian. There were four flights of stairs he had to run up, and when he arrived at the third he was winded, breathing hard. His keys jingled in his hands.

He could hardly believe his eyes when he realized who was sitting on the top step of the stairs, chin propped up in his hand, waiting.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny asked, working hard to catch his breath. His mouth was suddenly dry.

Stéphane smiled. "Helping you move into your new place, I expect."

"You shouldn't - you don't - _who told you_ -?"

"Ah. That would be me." Brian was a bit further down the stairs, leaning against the railing. His face was the picture of innocence.

"I'm going to kill you," Johnny said.

Brian yelped and hurried back down to get the first boxes. There was an awkward silence then, and Johnny slipped his hands in his pockets, hunching his shoulders. But, he realized, awkward silences weren't news for them. They'd dealt with so much worse.

"Do you want me to go?" Stéphane finally asked. He looked worried.

"No!" Johnny quickly shook his head. "No, I don't - I'd love for you to help."

Stéphane brightened. "Okay. Do you want me to -?"

"No, just -"

"Okay, I'll go and -"

"Ask Brian."

"Yeah."

They laughed, short and stumbling; their gazes met and Johnny felt his breath catch in his throat, because this. This was better.

 

~*~


End file.
